


Come Here

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Kraglin and Reader are finishing up a busy week with the crew and are exhausted, but happy to finally be able to spend time together. Fluff based upon how cute Kraglin is. Smut in chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of last day of a very long week. You were exhausted. All week Yondu had been sending the crew out in groups to different jobs in order to maximize the amount of units the crew made that week.

The Ravager part of you had to agree it was a smart choice, seeing as how the small jobs that were getting done were adding up to a medium sized fortune. However, the sentimental part of you couldn’t help but be upset that you were not put into a group with Kraglin, who the captain had recently found out you were seeing.

One time you guys get caught dry humping when you should have been keeping a lookout and like one, maybe three, dudes got shot, and now Yondu won’t let you and Kraglin work together. You hated it. Yeah some people got shot, but no one died and one of the dudes shot was Taserface who you were pretty sure you were going to shoot yourself if he didn’t stop calling himself Taserface.

Being apart from Kraglin on these jobs meant the only time you saw each other was after you were done for the day and headed to bed. Because of the nature of being a Ravager, you two rarely finished at the same time and often times one of you went to sleep by yourself and upon waking, had to leave before the other had even awoken. Sleep was so rare this week you both refused to wake the other, often times settling for kissing the other on the temple before quietly getting dressed and leaving for the day.

When you had finished the last job of the week and got confirmation from Yondu that your group would be given at least thirty six hours off before being sent out again, all of you cheered halfheartedly, too tired to do too much. Before you headed off to get some much needed rest, you turned to Yondu to ask “Captain?”

“Yeah girl?” He said, looking down at you. He was an intimidating man, but he also had a kindness to him that came out more through his actions than his words. He knew you and his firstmate were together and as much as he tried to stay out of the sorted affairs of his crew, he had taken a shine to you and as such gave you a Kraglin a bit more leeway than he liked to admit.

“What about Kraglin’s group, sir?” You asked, timidly. “Will they be back soon?”

“Should be. Depends when they finish their job.” Yondu said, giving you a small smirk.

“And will those men be given the same time off as my group was?” You asked, hopefully.

Yondu’s smirk widened and he sighed. “Yeah. Yeah they will. Only fair.” He said and turned to leave.

“Thank you, sir!” You called after him, and rushed to Kraglin’s room to try to clean up and get some rest before Kraglin made it home. You wanted to surprise him.

When you made it to Kraglin’s room, you quickly removed the filthy jacket, shirt, and pants you had been wearing for a week straight and threw them in a pile, actually excited at the prospect of having enough free time to do laundry soon.

You cleaned yourself up as best you could using the sink in the corner of the room; you wouldn’t get a chance to shower until tomorrow on your day off. You then threw on a clean pair of underwear and a thin undershirt and crawled on top of the blankets of your bed to rest your eyes for a minute and wait for Kraglin to get back.

You let your mind wander, thinking of the first time you and Kraglin slept together after a few months of pretending the random touches and drunken kisses were platonic. You smiled, remembering how Kraglin asked you every few minutes if you were sure this was okay, as if he couldn’t believe you’d actually want him, and when you told him just how badly you did, you could have sworn you saw his face turn blue. You then remembered the first time you surprised Kraglin in his bed wearing even less clothes than you were currently and how that was the time you confirmed that Xandarian cheeks flush blue when they blush. You couldn’t help smile as you slowly drifted off to sleep, unable to stay awake long enough to greet the man you were thinking about in person.

You awoke in a darkened room, momentarily disorientated as to where you were and what time it was. You were not sure what woke you so suddenly when you heard a sharp hiss next to your bed, surprising you.

“Krag?” You mumbled, still slightly disorientated.

“Sorry,” you heard a familiar voice say, “It was dark and I stubbed my toe.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you reached over to the wall to turn on the light, revealing Kraglin standing in the center of the room shirtless, with one boot off clutching his foot with a grimace of pain on his face.

“Did I wake ya’?” Kraglin asked, kicking off his other boot and shimmying off his pants before going over to the sink to run water over his face and arms like you had earlier.

“Yeah.” You told him sitting up and resting on your knees in bed, slowly feeling more awake and remembering just how happy you were to have time to spend with him for the first time in a week. “But it’s okay. I was trying to stay awake to jump you once you got in, but I fell asleep.”

“That’s nice” Kraglin said sleepily, clearly too tired to hold a real conversation right now. He walked over to the bed and gave you a very slow and sloppy kiss before crawling into bed and laying down on his back, one hand behind his head, the other holding you hip so he could draw lazy circles on it with his thumb. You smiled down at him, reaching out to run your hand along his thin, muscular chest earning a deep sigh from Kraglin.

“Come here.” Kraglin tried to say in what his tired brain probably thought was a deep sexy voice. Instead it came out an incoherent noise of “Con’ear”.

He tried to tug on your hip to urge you to throw a leg over his lap, but he was too tired to have any proper grip and instead his hand just kind of pathetically slipped off you hip and landed on his own stomach. You giggled at how tired he was and settled into his side.

“Go to sleep, handsome” you whispered into his ear, making him smile, clearly halfway there already. “We got a whole day to spend together tomorrow.” A deep sigh of contentment came from Kraglin as he wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you closer to him. And with that you both drifted off to sleep together for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the smutty part. :p

You woke up some hours later, lying parallel to Kraglin, your leg laid over the top of his and Kraglin’s arm wrapped around your neck. You pushed yourself up and climbed out of bed, careful to not disturb the sleeping Xandarian next to you.

Once standing, you looked him over, taking note of how his usually furrowed brow and clenched jaw were relaxed while he slept. He always looked so peaceful. Especially right now, his body and mind exhausted after working close to twenty hour shifts everyday for over a week. The two of you finally had a day off together, and while you wanted the man to get up so you could spend time with him, you weren’t about to wake him.

Kraglin groaned softly in his sleep and turned around, curling slightly into a ball, making you involuntarily let out an “awh.” The first mate of a Ravager crew should not be this adorable. You doubt any other member of the crew would let Kraglin live it down if they knew how adorable you thought he was while he slept, so you kept it to yourself. You leaned over him and kissed his sweetly on the cheek, his stubble scratching your lips softly. You traced your fingers lightly along the tattoos along his neck, smiling when Kraglin moaned softly in his sleep. You stood there for a few more moments, looking over the man you had, you recently realized, fallen in love with. After a couple minutes had passed, you took a deep breath, grabbed your shirt and a pair of old pants to put on, and walked out of Kraglin’s room to the kitchen to go make coffee.

The ship was quiet. The majority of the crew had been given the day off as they had also been working an intense schedule in order to get multiple jobs done in the past week or so. You enjoyed the quiet of the Eclector, a usually loud and busy ship, and strolled down the hallways and down to the filthy kitchen. The kitchen on the ship was never kept very clean. Most of the men on the ship refused to do dishes until there were no more clean ones and some type of weird mold started to grow on the ones in the sink. You knew this, and so you always hid a few clean cups and a clean plate in the corner cabinet with the dish soap; the men never looked in there.

You grabbed the two remaining clean cups and started the coffee pot, making the strongest pot of coffee possible. You poured Kraglin and yourself a cup, black, not trusting the milk in the fridge, and walked silently back to your room. Once inside you put Kraglin’s cup on the bedside table and sat on the foot of the bed, legs tucked underneath you, and watched Kraglin sleep a bit more.

After a few minutes, you nudged Kraglin’s foot softly with your hand, wanting the man to get up to spend the day with you instead of sleeping away the one day you two had together. Kraglin shifted slightly in bed, but still did not wake. You nudged him again, this time harder. He grunted in his sleep, curling up into a tighter ball. You couldn’t help but chuckle at him. You put your coffee cup down on the floor and crawled over him, nudging his shoulder hard with your hand.

Kraglin groaned again, this time louder and opened his eyes slowly. “What?” He moaned, still half asleep.

“Get up,” you whined. You grabbed Kraglin’s hand and got out of bed, tugging on his arm softly. “I don’t want you to sleep through our entire day off together.”

Kraglin opened his eyes and looked at you. His big blue eyes were full of sleep and when he gave you a small smile you couldn’t help but smile back. God he really was adorable. He sniffled a bit and yawned before sitting up slow. You were still holding his hand when he reached up with his other to grab the coffee you got him and took a sip.

“Kinda cold,” he mumbled as he pulled you into him so he could hold you closer.

“Would have been warmer if you actually got up, lazy bones.” You joked. You kissed him on the top of his head and watched him swallow the rest of his coffee in two big sips.

“Is there more?” He asked, looking up at you with his eyes wide and pleading. He’s giving you his classic dramatic, pathetic look in hopes you’ll get him more coffee. You know it doesn’t work. He knows it doesn’t work, but he still does it.

“In the kitchen, yeah,” you said, taking a step back from from and smirking down at him. “Go get it.” You reached over to pick your empty cup off the floor and handed it to him. “I want some too. Black please.”

Kraglin took the cup in his hand and looked up at you. He held his stare for about half a second before his smile broke through and he grinned up at you with his crooked, silver capped teeth. He stood up and stretched, a coffee cup in each hand, reaching up towards the ceiling and groaned. “Mkay, hon,” he said with a yawn. “Want food?”

“Nah, not yet.” You sat back down on the bed and rubbed your eyes. You were both still moving slow and half asleep after the week you just had. You were vaguely aware of how sore your muscles were and how stiff and sore the muscles in your arms and legs were. “I want a shower.”

“Go take one,” Kraglin said simply. He kissed you quickly on the lips before he walked to the door and opened it. “Doubt anyone else is up yet. Most of them went out drinking even after the last week. Showers’ll be open.”

“Really?” You said. Surprised to hear that the men had enough energy to go out drinking, but really, not that shocked. You looked at Kraglin for a moment and tried to decide if you’d rather have coffee or a shower. Coffee could be made later; the showers may be full later, not that the crew showered much. “I think I’m going to go shower. Just get yourself coffee.”

“‘Kay,” Kraglin said, walking out of the room to go grab coffee. You grabbed a towel and your soap and followed after him.

“Wait!” You called, lengthening your strides to catch up to Kraglin.

Kraglin stopped and turned around to face you, smiling when he saw you behind him. You reached out to grab his elbow, his hands still full with the two cups, and walked with him. The showers and the kitchen were close together and the two of you walked in silence to the other end of the ship. When you got to the divide where you two had to go separate ways, you squeezed his elbow and walked down the corridor to the showers.

“Baby?” You heard Kraglin say when you started to walk away. You turned around and looked at him, tilting your head and raising your eyebrows in a quizzical manner. “Can I take a shower with ya?”

You smiled at the man and shook your head slowly. Kraglin’s straightforward but sweet nature always made you smile. You considered for a moment, torn between wanting to spend time with him and your desire for a nice, solo, shower after a long week.

“Give me ten minutes, ‘kay?” You said sweetly. You decided to try to get the best of both worlds. “Go get some coffee, babe.”

Kraglin nodded and bit his lip before turning to walk into the kitchen. You walked down the hallway to the showers, enjoying the rare quiet of the ship. When you got to the shower room you picked the largest, and cleanest, shower stall in the corner and turned the water on. You took your clothes off and threw your towel over the wall to the shower stall.

When you stepped under the water, you audibly groaned, enjoying the way the warm water felt on your skin and sore muscles after a week of no showers. You took your time washing your body and your hair, enjoying the way it felt to be clean for the first time in what felt like forever. You quickly shaved your legs and under your arms. Even though Kraglin did not care if you shaved or not, it did make you feel a bit sexier after you shaved. You even took the time to trim up your pubic hair, something you very rarely even cared about, let alone actually did. But since you had time and the showers were empty, you figured why not.

After you had finished washing your entire body, you began to wash your hair, reveling in how it felt to have the warm water run through your hair as you massaged your scalp. It was when your head was under the water, drowning out all sound around you that Kraglin stepped into the showers. He saw you in the one on the far side of the room and just stared at you under the water. After a moment he began to approach you slowly, taking off his shirt on the way. When he got to your shower stall, he leaned up against the dividing wall and waited for you to step out from under the water before clearing his throat.

When you heard a noise behind you, you gasped and turned, instinctively covering yourself with your hands. When you saw it was Kraglin, you sighed let your hands slip off of your body and rested them on the dividing wall of the showers.

“Hey,” you said with a laugh. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Kraglin said, with a smile that let you know he really wasn’t sorry. He thought it was cute how your first reaction to hearing a noise was to cover yourself like you were in one of those weird comedies Quill had shown him. “Didn’t mean ‘ta.”

“Come here,” you said, gesturing with a nod of your head for Kraglin to join you in the shower. He slipped his underwear off and walked around the wall to join you. When you saw him you smiled again. His thin, gangly, but muscular frame covered in scars and some fresher cuts and bruises from the past week.

He walked into the shower stall to join you. You backed up so you were almost up against the far wall of the shower so Kraglin could step underneath the still warm stream of water. He groaned when it hit him, closing his eyes and letting the water run down his body. He took a step forward and tried to wrap his arm around you, but you softly pushed him away.

“You stink,” you said playfully. With all the work you two had been doing, it must have been over a week since Kraglin bathed. The man, like most Ravagers, did not bathe each day, but since he had been with you, you had at least gotten him to clean himself more than once a week.

“Hey, that’s not nice,” Kraglin replied. He smiled at you and then grabbed the bottle of soap from the floor of the shower.

“No, but it’s true,” you said before handing him the wash rag you had just used. You watched as he soaped himself up and quickly started to scrub his body down, washing away a week’s worth of dirt, sweat, and whatever else he had gotten himself into.

While he washed himself, you just watched him. You were unable to stop yourself from smiling at the man as he closed his eyes and put his head underneath the stream of water to wash off the last of the soap. He looked so relaxed, so happy. His guard was completely down. It was rare to see him, or any member of the crew like this. You only ever saw it when he was asleep or you saw him shower.

Once he was done he stepped forward closer to you, and wiped the water off his face before he smiled at you. You smiled back, a feeling of complete and utter warmth spreading through you. You reached up, cupping Kraglin’s face in one of your hands, aware of how warm his skin felt in your hands, and the rough stubble, and the way you could feel his jaw move under your hand as he licked his lips.

“Ya really pretty,” Kraglin said as a big goofy grin spread over his face. He put his hands on your sides and ran his fingers down to your hips.

Suddenly you felt oddly self conscious. You never doubted that Kraglin cared for you, but sometimes it was hard for you to see why. You didn’t look like those sexbots all the crew liked to spend time with, and you certainly didn’t look like any of the females Peter and Yondu brought back to the ship. You didn’t have a perfect figure. There were parts of you you wished were smaller, and parts you wished were bigger, and there were scars and marks on your body that you had spent years trying to convince yourself were nothing to be ashamed of, but you were still aware of them. You looked down at yourself and and then looked up at Kraglin.

“Really?” You asked shyly.

“Yup,” Kraglin said with a nod. He was so precious to you when he was straightforward with his affections. He didn’t dance around topics like other men you had known.

You grinned and let out a small laugh and then pulled him into you to kiss him. Kraglin took another step towards you, pushing against you until your back hit the cold tile wall of the shower. The cold of the tiles contrasting with the heat of the water made you gasp and arch your back, pressing your breasts into Kraglin’s chest. He groaned into your mouth, sucking on your bottom lip softly before slipping his tongue inside of your mouth. His hands were running up and down your body, trying to touch as much of you as he could. Your hand moved from his jaw to run down to his chest while your other hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you still.

You felt his length hardening against your stomach and chuckled softly into his mouth before trailing your hand all the way down his stomach to lightly rub the tips of your fingers against the head of his cock. Kraglin groaned, his nails scratching your hip down to the side of your ass, making you twitch and moan into him. One of Kraglin’s hands made it down to your sex and started to brush lightly against your pubic mound as you gripped Kraglin’s length in your hand softly and started to run your fingers up and down.

They two of you teased one another, occasionally letting out soft moans as you continued to kiss and explore each other’s bodies, both of you becoming continuously aroused with each light stroke, kiss, and nip. When Kraglin’s teasing fingers finally reached down to your wet lips, you spread your legs and tilted your hips up towards him to encourage him to touch you more.

He got the hint, slowly and firmly running two of his fingers through your folds as you grip onto him and steady yourself against the wall behind him.

“Kraglin,” you moan into his ear. Your body relaxed into his touch completely when he began to rub your clit softly, making his body pressing you against the wall the only thing keeping you standing.

You reach down to start stroking his length again, but when he pushes a finger inside you and continues to rub your clit while pumping his finger in and out of you at a steady pace all you can do is grip onto him tightly as you come undone around his talented fingers.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” you breath out, your eyes closed and your nails digging into the flesh of Kraglin’s back as the last little waves of pleasure subside and Kraglin removes his hand from your sex and places it softly on your hip.

When you open your eyes, you see Kraglin’s face has a huge, cocky grin spread all over it and his eyes are widened. He has never been the type to be arrogant or brag about his ability in the bedroom, even though he has reason to, but he can’t help but feel pretty damn proud of himself when he makes you come so quickly. Especially since you spent a few weeks when the two of you were first together explaining exactly what you liked in bed and showed him how to do it. He was a fantastic learner.

“Yer so pretty,” he said with a sigh and leaned forward to kiss you softly.

You kissed him back and smiled, your body still flush from your orgasm. You leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the nose before letting your hands trail down to his length and start to run the tips of your fingers along it, teasing him slightly.

It was Kraglin’s turn to close his eyes and sigh with pleasure. He let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan and you took the opportunity to turn him around so his back was now against the wall. He opened his eyes and grinned at you; he loved when you took a bit of control.

You leaned forward and started to kiss and suck at the crook of his neck, letting your hands run down his stomach, laughing softly to yourself when you reached the curve of his stomach.

“What?” he asked you and looked down at you.

“Your tummy is adorable,” you said with a smile.

“My ‘tummy’?” Kraglin asked, mocking you a bit.

“Yeah, your tummy,” you said, tapping the rounded bulge of his stomach lightly and then leaning down to kiss it. “It’s adorable.”

He just looked at you oddly and huffed out a laugh. You couldn’t help but grin up at him momentarily before dissolving into a fit of laughter yourself. You held onto him, one of your hands resting on his stomach while the other wrapped around his neck and kissed him deeply. Kraglin wrapped his long arms around your back, pulling you closer to him still. He nibbled at your bottom lip, making you groan and push your body into him more. You lifted one of your legs to wrap around his hips and he hissed then groaned when he felt you start to grind into him.

“You like that,” you teased him when you felt his hips buck against yours and the muscles in his arms tighten around you.

“Ya,” he said simply, ducking down to start to kiss at the crook of your neck. His hands moved down to your hips and gripped you slightly so he could grind into you.

You ran a hand up to grip his hair and moved your other hand down to grip his cock, trying to guide his length to your entrance. Kraglin shifted his hips and placed a hand under your butt to lift you up higher to get better access to you. When he shifted his weight, he stepped too far to the side with his right foot and slipped slightly, only managing to stay upright because you put your foot down quickly and held onto him. He was sprawled out, one of his hands pressed flat against the tile wall of the shower, his other gripping tightly onto your arm; his legs were both at odd angles and bent so his face was level with your stomach. He was breathing deeply and after not moving for a moment you slowly let go of him, lowering him onto the floor of the shower.

Once he was safe, you backed up into the stream of water, no longer hot but still warm enough, and had to stop yourself from laughing so hard you choked.

“Oh my god! Kraglin!” You yelled in between deep rolling laughter. “You almost died!”

“I was tryin’ ta be sexy,” he grumbled, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. “I slipped.”

“I know you slipped, you idiot,” you teased, taking a step towards him again and turning off the water to the shower before grabbing his arms and pulling him up. “Let’s not do that again.”

Kraglin let you help him up with a groan. He hadn’t hurt much more than his pride, but he was still careful getting up, not wanting to slip on the wet tile again. Once he was up, you could see his cheeks had turned a bluish color and knew he was blushing and embarrassed. Kraglin was always trying to play it cool around you, even still, and was horrified he couldn’t perform in the position you two had just tried. You didn’t care. Kraglin slipping in the shower while trying to have sex was one of the most precious things you’d ever seen.

“Come on,” you said to him and reached your hand out to take his. “It’s less dangerous in the bedroom.”

Kraglin shook his head and smiled. “‘Kay. You’re right,” he said, his eyes still showing traces of embarrassment.

You led Kraglin out of the shower stall, grabbing your clothes and slipping on enough to cover yourself quickly, both of you still damp. Neither of you cared, you just wanted to get back to your room without being seen by too many of the crew. Luckily, it was still “early” in Ravager terms, and so you two only passed Yondu on the way back.

“Where ya two goin’?” Yondu asked. He had a grumpy expression on his face, as per usual.

“To our room, Cap’n,” Kraglin said looking the captain directly in the eyes.

“Why ya look so happy?” Yondu snapped back. Yondu was usually in a bad mood, but today, the crew all being allowed to sleep in and relax, gave him no one to yell at and take his abundance of anger out on.

“We are gonna go back to my room and…” Kraglin started, making your head snap towards him and your eyes widen.

“Sleep,” you cut him off, giving him a look so he’d shut up. “We’re gonna go get some sleep, captain.”

Yondu looked at the two of you, noticed your wet hair and the fact that the two of you had half your clothes bundled up in your hands and put two and two together. A wide, knowing grin spread out over his face, his jagged teeth exposed, and he chuckled. “Yer gonna go have sex. That’s alright.” Yondu ran a hand over his face and mumbled, “Someone on this ship outta get laid.”

You barely heard Yondu’s last comment, but still had to stifle a laugh. You didn’t see why Yondu had trouble finding someone to spend the night with, but knew it must be difficult for him considering his past and his job as captain.

“We’re gonna…go,” you said after a moment’s pause. You grabbed Kraglin’s hand and lead him away before he could say something else to Yondu you didn’t want blurted out in the middle of a ship corridor.

You dragged Kraglin back to his room and waited for him to open the door, once it was open, you pushed him inside playfully and followed him in with a playful grin.

“What?” He said, raising his eyebrows.

“I can’t believe you were just gonna blurt out to captain what we were gonna do!” You said, trying to act mad but unable to completely hide your smile.

“What?” Kraglin asked again. “He knows we’re having sex. Everyone does.”

“Everyone does?” You said, walking over to him and pressing your body against his while wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Yeah, everyone,” Kraglin whispered into your mouth in between slow, firm kisses. He wrapped his arms around your waist and backed up, pulling you to his bed with him. When he made it to the edge of the bed he turned around and laid you down on it before climbing into bed over you, kissing you the entire time. “Whole crew knows we together. I tell ‘em all the time.”

“You do?” You asked, looking up at Kraglin in disbelief. You thought the two of you were trying to keep your relationship quiet lest you two get mocked or start trouble because of it. You knew Yondu knew, it was his ship, he knew everything, but you had no idea everyone else knew. A part of you was upset; you would have liked to know this was common knowledge yourself. But another part of you was struck by how sweet Kraglin was, and how he clearly loved being with you. “You tell everyone?”

“Of course,” Kraglin said, now kneeling over you so he could take his shirt off and then tugging yours over your head, the fabric sticking slightly to your still damp body. “I brag ‘bout you.”

You scrunch up your nose and giggle slightly, throwing your shirt at him and hitting him in the face. “Why a Ravager so romantic, huh?” You tease Kraglin.

“‘Cause I got you,” Kraglin said matter of factly. He rolled off of you momentarily to pull of his pants, leaving him completely nude since he didn’t bother to put on underwear in the showers.

“And I got you,” you say back, pulling your own pants off of your body quickly. Once the two of you were naked, you pull Kraglin’s hand to encourage him to climb over you again. He does so eagerly.

Once on the bed, Kraglin positions himself in between our legs and runs his fingers along your still wet and tender entrance. You move slightly and lift your hips up to his, letting him know you’re more than ready for him. He flashes you one of his big, wide grins before guiding himself to your entrance and pushing in firmly, causing your head to fall back on the pillows and you to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Kraglin ducks his head down so he can start sucking and biting a mark into your neck, groaning about how much he missed this and how good you feel as he starts to snap his hips into yours. With one of his hands he gripped your ass, lifting you off the bed slightly so he can hit you at a better angle, sending jolts of pleasure from your lower stomach down through both legs. His other hand starts to play with your breasts and he can’t help but grin in satisfaction to himself with how they begin to move in time with his thrusts.

“Oh god, Kraglin, baby, its…its, yes, Kraglin, yes,” you moan, unable to form a complete sentence, just lost in the way he was making you feel. You nails grip into his back, leaving dark purple marks across his back as you rake your nails down him. The sensation only spurs him on, causing him to bite down on your neck just a bit harder and snap his hips into yours at an increasingly fast pace.

Kraglin’s own grunts and moans start to fill the air as he feels you clench around his cock. He reaches down in between your legs to flick your clit softly, his hand on your ass gripping tightly in order to keep you still as your climax hits you hard and fast. “Fuck, yeah, oh god, uhhhhhh,” you hear Kraglin groan out, his breath deep and breathy in your ear as you continue to moan his name through your climax.

Once you had ridden out your orgasm, Kraglin pulls out of you slowly and while gripping your arms softly, sits down on the other end of his bed and pulls you into his lap. You sat on his upper thighs, letting your body relax for moment as Kraglin placed kisses all over your jaw and face, grinning broadly to himself. You grin back, the glow and buzz of your orgasm spreading through your entire body. After your breathing had steadied, Kraglin grabbed your hips in his hands and moved you up slightly in his lap, removing one of his hands from your hip to grip his still hard member and guide it to your entrance. When he lowered you down onto him, you tilted your head back and moaned, your still sensitive pussy sliding easily onto his cock.

Xandarian’s were a relisant race, not just in battle, but in every aspect of their lives. Kraglin lasted, to your delight, at least twice as long as any Terran male you had been with, making sex with him an incredibly fulfilling experience. There had been many a times, especially when Kraglin had had a bit to drink, you had to ask for him to let you take a break to rest before he continued. Kraglin was always so proud of that.

His hand still gripping your hip started to move you against him, encouraging you to grind and roll your hips against his, moving his cock in and out of you slowly. You placed your hands on his chest to balance yourself and looked him directly in the eyes, noticing his glossy eyed, but still intense stare and began to increase the pace of your hips. Kraglin’s other hand reached out to grip your ass firmly, his fingers digging into your flesh as he push and pulled you onto him, urging you to increase your pace further. You started to bounce up and down on him as well as roll your hips, the movements slowly starting to make your thighs burn with the effort but the orgasm that you could feel building was well worth it.

“Fuck, baby, I’’m gonna cum again,” you pant out, arching your head back and continuing to ride Kraglin hard. You could hear the sound of your flesh slapping his, a terribly erotic noise that only turned you on more.

“Really? Good, come on, cum again,” Kraglin panted back, biting his lip. He removed his hand from your ass to slap it lightly, grinning when he heard you squeak after he did. He slapped it again, a bit harder this time, enjoying the little noise you made again. He continue to slap your ass just hard enough to make a sound when his palm struck your flesh. Every little slap causing a little bit more of a sting as the burn and pain increased, but all you could focus on was the deep rolling pleasure that was rising in you, pouring out suddenly and making you stop your movements completely and your entire body to shake on top of Kraglin as you came again.

You stayed on top of him for a few moments, moaning and letting yourself come down from another intense orgasm. When you finally opened your eyes and looked down at Kraglin, he was rubbing his hands lightly across your thighs, his cock still hard and twitching inside you, with a small smile on his lips.

“You. You spanked me,” you said, thinking about what had just happened and couldn’t help but blush and cover your hand with your face.

“Ya liked it,” Kraglin said, his smile spreading out into another big goofy grin all over his face. “Ya did like it, right?”

“Yeah, I did,” you admitted with a small smile.

“Come here.” Kraglin pulled you down so your upper body was resting against his chest before rolling you over so your back was now against his mattress. He began to slowly move in and out of you again, lifting one of your legs up to press against your chest. You laid with your hands above your head, your eyes closed, surrendering to what Kraglin was doing to you. You were stuck between being over stimulated and hypersensitive, every stroke of him inside you both electrifying and too much to handle.

You arched your back and moaned so loud you practically screamed, Kraglin’s hands gripping whatever part of you he could as he fucked another intense orgasm out of you. He kept going, his breathing becoming more ragged and his strokes become more inconsistent and sloppy but still enough to send you over the edge again, this time making your back arch and legs shake so much he slipped out of you as you moaned and gripped the sheets desperately while intense waves of pleasure coursed through your body. You were entirely spent, a thin layer of sweat covered your body, and you laid there, panting and content, still moaning as Kraglin crawled over to you.

“Baby, I can’t, I need a, I can’t, need a break,” you panted out as Kraglin made it over to you, his still hard member in his hand as he stroked it softly. He looked you over, your body sprawled out on his bed and panting, and began to stroke himself a bit harder and faster. He was close to finishing when you came your last time, but wasn’t quite there when you slipped away from him.

“Come here,” he said softly. He placed himself by your head, and you grinned when you realized what he had planned. You had swallowed for him a few times before and he was always so shocked and excited when you did. He didn’t do it often, preferring to cum inside you while the two of you were together, but he was too close to want to wait for you to take a break.

The head of his cock pressed against your lips and you happily sucked it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head and letting your teeth scrape lightly against the underside of the head. Kraglin came after only a few seconds of this, shooting thick, white, slightly salty, streams into your mouth you swallowed down happily. It wasn’t often you enjoyed doing this for Kraglin, or for anyone you had been with, but when a man makes you cum so hard and so many times you’re unable to control yourself or speak in sentences, you figured he deserved it. You let him pop out of your mouth and smiled up at Kraglin as he sighed deeply.

He moved to lay down beside you and wrap his arms around you, kissing your shoulder and neck softly. He ran his fingers along the marks he left on your neck and smiled to himself. You could feel the raised marks on his back from when you scratched him and smiled as well. The two of you were both exhausted, sweaty messes, but were also both happy to be spending the day with each other like this for the first time in a while. You curled up into Kraglin, your head resting against the side of his chest with his arms around you.

“We’re all sweaty,” you said after a few minutes of just enjoying being in Kraglin’s arms.

“Yeah,” Kraglin said, his voice low and tired.

“We have to take another shower now,” you said, laughing softly into Kraglin’s chest.

“Yeah,” Kraglin said again, this time his voice higher pitched and more alert. “We should.”

“Not now,” you said, nesting deeper into Kraglin. “I’m too tired.”

Kraglin squeezed you closer and chuckled to himself. He may have been the skinniest and one of the quietest members of Yondu’s crew, but he was overjoyed with the knowledge that he was the only one you ever wanted to be with. He loved the idea that he was able to please you like this. He wanted nothing more than for you to be happy.

He let you fall asleep, your breathing slowly becoming deeper and more rhythmic as you drifted off. He stayed awake, looking at you and running his hands along your body as you slept. Kraglin didn’t have many things in his life. His involvement with the Ravager crew was one based solely upon stealing, but ironically it didn’t leave him with many possessions. He had come to realize you were the most precious thing he had and wanted nothing more on his day off than to spend it in this bed with you.


End file.
